1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic analog timepiece with voltage checking function which uses a cell, a capacitor or the like as a power source, and which indicates the power source voltage condition relying upon the change in the distance by which a hand is carried or in the amount by which the hand is moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic analog timepiece, the remaining power source voltage is indicated in the form of battery life display (hereinafter referred to as BLD). Namely, when the life of battery employed in the timepiece approaches the last period, the distance for carrying the second hand is varied automatically to inform the user of the necessity for renewing the cell. According to this system, however, the user cannot be informed of the necessity for renewing the cell until the hands of the timepiece are just about to be stopped, and finds it very inconvenient to use. This becomes a serious problem in the timepiece of the charging type which is a so-called semipermanent timepiece employing a secondary cell or a capacitor instead of the primary cell, and which is drawing attention in recent years.
In the conventional BLD display as mentioned above, the user is not informed of the remaining life of the cell unless the last period of the life is approached. As soon as the indication is made therefore, the user is forced to renew the cell immediately with cumbersome operation. This becomes a serious problem in the above mentioned timepiece of the charging type. This is because the timepiece of this type must employ a secondary cell or a capacitor having charging function. The power source component of this type, however, has a capacity that is very smaller than that of the primary cells. Therefore, the time (hereinafter referred to as duration) is very short in which the timepiece is driven from the fully charged condition to the BLD condition. The BLD operation that may take place at any time at a high frequency forms a factor of great inconvenience for the user who is forced to perform the charging operation. For instance, during the office hours, during the bedtime, or under the condition where the user is not allowed to perform the charging operation readily, the user feels uneasy if he thinks his timepiece is going to cease its function at any time soon. Moreover, once the hands are stopped, the user must carry out cumbersome operation for adjusting the time after the cell has been charged. This happens at a very high frequency when use is made of a secondary cell or a capacitor having capacity very smaller than that of the primary cells.